Knock Me Down
by MCSReader4ever
Summary: "Are you going to make it a habit of knocking me down today?" "Are you going to make it a habit of not looking where your going today?" "Touche." I know this has been done before but this is how Maya and Campbell meet in my world. Maybell/Caya.
1. Chapter 1

**_This is my first fanfic so please, try not to bash too much. This chapter will be kind of short since I'm just getting started. I hope you enjoy. Disclaimer:As much as I wish I did- I do not own any of the characters or Degrassi._  
**

**Chapter 1**

**Dolly's Carnival! In town for this weekend only!**

"Didn't we just have a carnival?" Asked Maya as Tori shoved the flyer in her face. "Yes, but this is a professional carnival!" Tori squealed as we walked towards our 1st period classes. "I mean it's going to have clowns and fun houses-" I stuck my earbuds in as she continued to ramble. I know it was mean, but sometimes Tori talked too much.

Black Balloon by the Goo Goo Dolls came on and I instantly closed my eyes. This was on of my favorite songs. I might play classical music, but I do enjoy rock, and I really get into my music.

Which is why I ran into someone. Not just a random Degrassi student either, No, it had to be a hockey player. One of the guys who moved here to play on the Toronto Ice Hounds hockey team. They were jerks and I'm I pretty sure they hated me since I had dissed one of their players.

" I am so sorry!" I heard from on top of me. I realized I hadn't opened my eyes yet and when I did I stared into the most beautiful brown eyes I had ever seen, or maybe it was just a result of hitting my head on the floor that was making them sparkle. The eyes just stared at me until I realized that the boy that the eyes belonged to was still on top of me. "Uh, are you going to get up or lay on top of me in the middle of the hallway all day?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, again." The boy said as he got off of me and helped me up. "It's no problem. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." I replied as I bent down to retrieve my stuff that fell out of my arms. My ipod seemed unscaffed, thank goodness. The boy bent down to help me. "I'm Campbell by the way." He said as he handed me my French book. "Maya." I replied as I stood back up. "Well,Maya, I guess I'll see you around." Campbell then turned around and strode back down the hallway with only the confidence of a hockey player.

"He was cute." Tori said sliding up beside me. "Yeah, he was..." I trailed as I stared after him. I then realized my mistake as Tori smiled at me. "I mean..he was? I didn't notice." I started walking towards my algebra class which I had right before French. "Oh! Maya has her eyes set on a hockey player!" Tori sang as we walked down the hallway. "I do not!" I shushed her. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have algebra to learn." At that I stalked into the classroom already know that Tori was still walking down the hall announcing that I was now wanting a hockey player.

_**I am now and officially in love with this couple. I can't wait to see what happens with them this season. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**T**__**his is a little longer than the first chapter. I wish it could have been longer but I didn't know where to take it from there. I hope you enjoy. **_

**Chapter 2**

"I hate algebra!" Tristan complained as we walked towards French class. "Suck it up. We only need four years of it." I patted his shoulder and laughed. He smiled at me and continued to stare.

"What?" I asked feeling self-cautious.

"Nothing, it's just good to see you smiling again after all the Katie drama."

"It feels good to have all that off my shoulders. I can now focus on school and at the moment French class. Which we will not get to in time if we don't hurry!" I started to jog away from him laughing as he struggled to keep up. "Come on Tris! You can do it!" Unfortunately, he beat me into the room. Want to know why? Beacause today wasn't my day. This was now the second time today I had someone laying on top of me.

"I am so sorry!" I heard for the second time today from on top of me. I knew the voice the body belonged to, too.

"Are you going to make it a habit of knocking me down today?" I asked looking at Campbell.

"Are you going to make it a habit of not looking where your going today?" He asked back,smiling. He had a really pretty smile. I just looked at him for a second then started to giggle.

"Touche." We then just started at each other. I started to get this feeling at the pit of my stomach. Plus, I am a teenage girl, and there is an extremly attractive teenage boy on top of me. I really do mean attractice. Brown eyes that seem to captivate me for the second time, brown hair thhat falls over his forehead. I could also feel al of his hockey muscles, since ya know, he was laying on me. Which reminded me.

I looked over and Tristan was staring at us. "Oh. I guess I should get off of you." Campbell said, blushing slightly. I nodded and accepted his hand as he helped me up. "Thanks."

"Least I can do after laying on top of you twice. Which I am sorry about...again." I giggled at that. Something about this boy made me want to melt like a fangirl. Which I most certainly was not. "It really is no problem. Really. I should be better at looking where I am going. I just hope I don't have a concussion from all this falling." I laughed a little and rubbed my head. I thought he would take it as a joke as I intended it to be, but when I looked at his face, it was filled with concern.

"Did you hit your head on the ground hard?" He asked all the while going behind me to check for a bump. "Oh, no. I'm okay, Really. That was an attempt at a really bad joke." I let out an embarrassed giggle. "Oh." He smiled at me. "As much as I love to watch this exchange of teen love at work. We have to get to French." Tristan said. I forgot he was there. Campbell and I blushed. "Bye, Campbell."

"Call me Cam and I have French too." He smiled and walked with us into classroom. He walked to his seat in the back of the class while me and Tristan sat up front. "OMG! Is he not the cutest sophmore you have ever seen?" Tristan whisper-squealed. "Shh! He's looking over here! It's bad enough I have Tori on my case, I don't need you bugging me about him too." I turned my attention to the teacher who was now giving me and Tristan annoyed looks, she wasn't happy about us being late and now we were whispering. I mouthed sorry to her and started taking notes.

Tristan leaned over when the teacher turned her back. "I think you like him, and I think he likes you."

"I do not like him and...do you really think he likes me?" Tristan smiled. "I mean, I know he doesn't like me. He's a hockey payer, he can have any girl he wants." I admit it would be nice to actually be the someone to someone other than my family and my best friends. But, he's popular what would he want with a band geek like me? Tristan looked at me. "Yeah, he can, and he wants you." With that Tristan turned around and started to take notes.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I think this chapter might be kind of confusing. It kind of seemed that way while I was writing it, but that's for you too judge. :)**_

"I heard a rumor!" Katie said as she stepped in front of me. I had just gotten home from school and hadn't even put a foot through the door yet. "Don't listen to them. Your not what they say you are." I relpy, sitting my stuff on the counter. I was hoping she wouldn't hear what people were saying about the stuff with her and Drew. "I wasn't talking about rumors about me...wait, what have you heard?"

"Uh, nothing. So, what rumor did you hear" I stated turning towards her hoping she would drop it. She did, for now. "I heard that you had your eye on a certain hockey player." She said, not smiling, I don't think she was very fond of the hockey team. I blushed, though I don't know why. It's not like anything was happening with me and Cam. We just kept knocking each other down. "Where did you hear that?" I asked as I hid my face in the cabinet,pretending to look for something. "From Marisol, who heard it from Mo, who heard it from Zig, who heard it from Tori, who said she was there when you guys had, as she quotes,"A magic moment". And don't try to deny it. If it wasn't true you wouldn't be hiding your face like you always do when your embarrassed and you wouldn't be embarrassed if it wasn't true."

"When did you start talking so much?" I asked as she stopped to take a breath. "That's not the point here. The point is that you can't have a relationship with a hockey player!" I got mad at that. Whether Cam and I had a relationship or not- definitely not-was none of her buisness. "Why? Because I'm not popular like you? Or is it because I'm not as pretty as you?" I snapped at her. "Maya, you know that's not what I meant." I didn't want to hear it. I stormed out the door and walked to the park three streets down. I knew I probabaly shouldn't have snapped at her like that, I know most of the hockey players are jerks, and that she was trying to, in her own way, protect me. I'm just tired of being Katie Matlin's younger, less athletic and not as pretty little sister.

While I was wallowing in my self-pity, with my head in my hands, just staring at the ground, tears escaped my eyes. Would I ever be good enough to compare to my sister? Apair of worn out chucks came into my line of blurry vision. I looked up. "Great. Did you come to knock me down again?" I glared at Cam. I didn't like people to see me cry and here was the guy who started the whole thing that lead to me crying. I kind of hated him right now.

"Are you okay?" He asked sitting next to me. "Yes, I'm fine." I replied, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"You don't look okay. I don't think your okay."

"Then why did you ask?" I said looking at him annoyed. He shrugged. "It was the polite thing to do." I sighed. "I'm sorry I snapped at you. I'm just...frustrated." I wiped my hands over my face trying to get rid the rest of the tears. I forgot about my glasses though. "Ow!" I yelped as they slammed into my face. My face was now blazing. First he see's me crying, now he see's me doing something stupid.

"Are you okay?..again?" He asked, scooting closer. "I'm fine. Why did you come over here?" I asked, fixing my glasses.

"Well, one to see you if you were okay..."

"I'm fine...for the third time." I whisper the last part.

"No, your not. And two was, I need your help." He looks down at that part, like he's embarrassed he asked me.

"You need my help? On what?"

"French. I'm hopeless when it comes to it. I heard you were good at it." He said looking me in the eye. I thought about it. Tutor him? Wouldn't that just give everyone the wrong idea? I want to squash the rumor I'm into him,wouldn't this just help it? Well, if I do this for him maybe he can do something for me.

"I'll help you. We will work during lunch."

"Thank yo-" I cut him off.

"On two conditions." I said turning my body torwards him. "Anything." He said, doing the same. "One, you have to teach me to play a sport." "Wha-?" I cut him off,again. "Please?"

He thought about it for a minute. "Okay, what's the second thing?"

"You have got to stop knocking me down." We smiled at each other.

He took my hand and started to shake it. "Deal."

**... **

The day was going great so far. First, in French class Cam was put in Tristan and I's group, which made it easier for me to tutor him. I couldn't wait for lunch. I was kind of glad I would be in the library with Cam, rather than in the lunch room Tori,Tristan and my sister. When I got home from the park yesterday Katie had already gone out and by the time she got back, I was asleep. I knew we had faught over something stupid,but I couldn't help but still be mad at her.

"Maya?" My head popped up at my name. I must have fallen asleep while waiting for Cam. Thank goodness he was here though. We had so much to go through.

"Yeah? Oh, hey Tori. What time is it?" I yawned. "It's time for class." Tori said handing me my backpack from the floor. I looked at the clock on the wall. "Oh. Well, I was supossed to meet Campbell to tutor him." I told her as we left the library. "Yeah? Well, you got stood up."

That dissapointed me for some reason. If Cam wasn't going to take this seriously, then I wasn't going to tutor him. I headed to class but afterward I was going to hunt him down and tell him that.

_**Hope you enjoyed. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**I've been watching promos trying to get inspiration for some more Maybell fluffness and from what I'v seen I am going to be so mad if Dallas tries to break Cam and Maya up( if they get together, but with the way things look, we all know they will.) I will get on a flight to Canada and kick the writers...butts. :) Of course I threatened to do that when they broke EClare up and I never left the state. :)**

"Campbell Sauders!" I heard Maya yelling as she stomped down the hallway. Crap, I had totally spaced about tutoring. I turned to face her as she came to a stop in front of me. "You had better have a good explination of why you weren't there today." Her blue eyes were flaming which just made them more attractive than I thought they already were.

"I'm sorry...I had emergency hockey practice. I would have texted you, but we forgot to exchange numbers." This I knew was a total lie. I had eaten lunch with the guys in the lunchroom today. I didn't want to lie to her, but I didn't want her to think I forgot about her either. "Oh," She started sheepishly. "I'm sorry. But that and death are the only plausible reasons for you to skip out on me. okay?"

I nodded. "Totally. Also, why we are on the subject, we should exchange numbers just in case this happens again?" I suggested getting out my phone. She agreed and as we stood there exchanging,Mike Dallas walked up.

"Cam! That joke you tolk today in the lunchroom, had everybody cracking up!" He said it as he passed me and Maya. Crap, again. Maya looked at me pointedly and began to walk away. I walked after her. "Okay, so I forgot, I'm sorry." I said, coming up beside her.

"If your not going to take this seriously, Cam, I am not going to do it." She said stopping and turning towards me. "No! I am serious. I need this. Your my only hope to pass. Please! I'll make it up to you!" I pleaded. "How?"

"Let me take you to the carnival this weekend." I said.

"I don't know..." Maya said hesitantly.

"Come on. Least I could do for making you wait." I smiled, hoping inside she would say yes.

"Well...okay. Pick me up Saturday. 8. Don't be late." She smiled as she walked away. Inside I was doing a happy dance.

**...**

On Saturday, as I was getting ready for Cam to come pick me up, my sister walked into my room. "So, you've been hanging around with that hockey player?" Katie asked as she leaned against the door frame. I just looked straight in the morning, trying to figure out what to do with my mess of hair. "I'm tutoring him." I replied. "And your going out with him tonight." She said walking farther into the roomand coming to stand behind me. "Yes." I replied, shortly.

It was silent for a while, then Katie finally said, "I don't like you going out with a hockey player, but this is your first date so,-"

"Not a date."

"So," she acted like she didn't hear me. "I am going to be easy about this."

I looked at her through the mirror. "Thank you." She smiled and started to play with my hair.

"Let me do something with this." She said as she left to her room to get her hair supplies. Oh,joy.

**...**

"You look great." Cam said as we walked along the street the carnival was held on. I blushed. Never had a boy said that to me, and a cute boy at that. "Thanks." My sister had straightened my hair and did my makeup, though I wouldn't let her put much on me. She then picked out a faded pair of jeans and a thin long sleeve shirt with a black vest worn over it. She also handed me a thin jacket, when I told her I would get cold, she told me to trust her.

I don't know why I did though, I was now freezing my butt of. My teeth were chattering so loud I was sure Cam could hear them. Unconsiously I put my arms around myself to try and keep warm. Stupid Katie, making me wear such thin clothes. I was so concentrated at not freezing, I didn't notice Cam had taken off his hockey jacket and had drapped it over my shoulders. I smiled at him and put my arms through the arm holes. "Thanks." He shrugged his shoulders, like it wasn't the sweetest thing a boy had ever done for her.

"So," He said stuffing his hands in his hoodie pockets,"what ride do you want to go on?" I smiled up at him.

"Are you afraid of heights and do you get sick easy?" I asked him. He gave me a confused look before answering. "No and not really." I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the Round-Up. "Good."

**...**

"I think we have ridden every ride here." Cam said after we got off of the Pharaoh's Fury. I laughed and linked my arm with his. "Close. Now, let's see you put those hockey muscles to work." I said as I dragged him towards the game booths. He laughed at me. "You're going to milk this apology for all it's worth aren't you?" She smiled at him. "Oh, you bet I am."

She stopped and scanned the games. "Which one do you think you will be good at?" He looked around a minute, then spotted the one where you knock down the milk bottles. We walked over to it. He paid the guy and started to throw the balls. "What you don't know about me is I also play baseball." By the way he was throwing so flawlessly it was obvious. "Let me guess, your a pitcher?" He just smiled at me and continued to knock down the bottles. He won. He turned to me," Pick one." I looked for a minute and picked the stuffed panda bear.

"So, are you tired out yet?" Cam asked as we walked away from the games.

"Not quite yet, we still have one more thing to do." I took his hand and pulled him towards the ferris wheel.

**...**

"I've never ridden a ferris wheel before." I commented as as we climbed higher. "Really? I've always loved the ferris wheel. Just being able to see everything from the top is great." Cam said looking out.

"I had fun tonight. Thanks." I said, smiling up at him.

"Least I could do. Plus, I've had fun too." He said, looking down at me.

I felt as if everything had stopped, and when Cam lowered his head, I stopped breathing. This was my first kiss, how was I supossed to respond? But as his lips rested on mine, it's like I already knew what to do. My first kiss was, in a few words, great!

**Thanks for everyone who has read and reviewed. You opinion means a lot to me. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

"We kissed!" I wishper/squealed to Tori at her locker Monday morning. Cam and I had spent all Sunday talking on the phone and facerange. It was one of the best weekends of her life. She looked at me like I'd grown two heads then slowly smiled. "No way!" She squealed. I shushed her and nodded. She slammed her locker and linked arms with me. "Okay, so what happened after that?"

"Well, he walked me home and kissed me again. Then we spent all of Sunday on the phone and online, I think we are officially together! Oh, I also forgot to give him his jacket back, so I'll have to do that." I guestured to the jacket I had drapped over my arm. "That is so great! I am so happy for you! Do you think you guys would want to go on a double date with me and Zig? We cam actually make it a triple we just have to find Tristan..." I laughed. "Tori, rambling again."

She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry." I went quiet.

"What are you thinking about?" Tori asks. "I know this seems dumb, but what if it's too good to be true? I mean he is a hockey player, and you've met them." I felt stupid for thinking it.

Tori sighed, stopped walking and stepped in front of me. "You like Cam, right?" I nodded. "And I've seen the way he looks at you. It's real. Don't doubt this Maya. It's a good thing and thinking thought like that will jepordize it, and I don't want to see that happen with your first boyfriend."

I smiled. "Tori, I think you should write a self help book. You'd make millions." She just laughed, linked our arms and started walking again. I had the best friends, and now the best boyfriend.

**...**

"So I saw you and flat pancake at the carnival Friday." Dallas said to me when we were at our lockers that morning. I shrugged my shoulders. "Yeah,so?"

"So...how was she?" He said as he slammed his locker shut.

I was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Girls like that are only good for one thing and one thing only." He shook his as if I was the stupidest person alive. I shook my head. "Nothing like that happened. Maya's not like that." I smiled gently to myself remembering our kiss. It was amazing for me. I really like her.

"Dude, no. I know that face. You can not have a relationship with this girl! There is a reason none of us have girlfriends. They distract us from the game. You have to break it off with this girl."

"I can't! We just started!" I exclaimed.

"Either you break it off with her or you bench the rest of the season." He whispred, getting in my face. "You don't have the power to do that." I said back.

"I do when I tell the coach that while he's been gone you've been lacking and skipping practices for a girl." He said, smirking. I gaped."But, I haven't."

"He doesn't know that. I also know for a fact that the rest of the team will back me up on this." We stared each other down and I knew for a fact that he was not bluffing. I thought about it. I really like Maya, but hockey was everything to me. It's why I came to Degrassi. I took a deep breath and made my choice.

**I know this one is really short, but I wanted to leave it on a cliffhanger. And please don't shoot me over it. :) I also think you should know that this story is coming to a close. One or two more chapter at most,but don't worry I have the perfect way to end it. :) Review Please!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Maya." I said standing my ground. Dallas looked at me like I was crazy. "What?" He said this loudly,a crowd started to grow around us. Neither of us noticed.

"You heard me. I chose Maya. You can go to the coach all you want, but I'm not going to give up something great just because you want to be in control over me."

"I'm trying to help you! She's just a distraction."

"No,Maya is the exact opposite. She's the one who keeps me focused. Which sounds weird, but it's true."

Dallas just stood there. "Fine, give up everything you've worked for for some girl. But, when you get booted off the team don't come crying to me." With that he stalked off and I could breath again. That was the most ballsy thing I have ever done. And it scared the crap out of me.

Just then I noticed the crowd and Maya was front and center. As everyone began to disperce, sensing there would be no fight, she walked towards me. "Hey." She started gently. "Are you okay?" I nodded and took her hand in mine.

"Did you really mean what you said about me?" She asked, looking nervous. I looked at the floor, embarrassed, then looked at her. "Every word." She then stood on her tip toes and kissed me and I knew I made the right decision.

**...**

"I'm sure he won't go to the coach with those lies." Maya said to Cam at luch that afternoon. He scoffed. "You don't know Dallas. He'll do anything to get his way and control us. He's ruthless." Cam sat back with a sigh while Maya put a comforting hand on his shoulder. They've been irseperable all day, with the exception of class. The met between classes and during free period, now, since Cam knew he wasn't going to be welcome at the hockey player's lunch table, he sat with Maya,Tristan,Tori, and Zig for lunch.

They were all trying to encourage him that Dallas wasn't going to do anything rash as what he told Cam he was going to do. But, they didn't know what he was capable of convincing people of.

The bell rang,Maya and Cam kissed goodbye for another hour and headed their seperate ways.

**...**

As I headed torwards my class after lunch I couldn't help but wonder if Mike Dallas would really do something like that to his own teammate. But, then I remembered that Dallas was one of the biggest jerk scum of the earth, and that he would do something like that just to fit his own agenda.

I was so busy thinking about the Dallas situation that I didn't notice him ,and some of the hockey players I didn't know the names of, step in front of me until I practicaly ran into them.

"Woah, watch where your going there,pancake." He said a nasty grin on his face. I could feel my heart beating a million times faster than it was supossed to. "What do you want?" I asked, trying to sound as strong as possible. I could tell it didn't work by the way they just laughed at me.

"What do we want? We want you to break it off with Campbell." He said it in a threatening way and lie a bunch of drones, the nameless players nodded. I stood my ground. I would not let these idiots,probably with such low I.Q's they probably didn't even make the scale, intimidate me. Even if they were way bigger and stronger than me.

"And why would I want to do that?" I aksed,backing up against a locker as Mike got closer. "Because in that threat there was an or else." Oh.

"No, I'm not going to break up with Cam. You and no one else can make me." I said, my voice becoming less shakey. Dallas just sort of smiled as he advanced on me. "Oh,really?" He then proceeded to push me up against the locker. My back began to throb and I slid down the lockers till I was sitting on the floor. Dallas bent down to where I sitting so that he was eye level with me. "I'm not afraid to hurt a girl. Especially one who needs it."

"Your sick. You need help." I said. He then pulled me up by my hair and I felt as if my scalp was on fire. When he slammed me up against the locker again my head hit the metal and everything went blurry. "Now, are you going to break up with Cam or not?" I shook my head, which I realized was a bad thing when I gasped in pain. Dallas then slapped me. I could feel it sting and knew it was going to leave a bruise.

With all the blows to my head I was starting to loose consiousness. I couldn't see anything anyore but I heard someone walk up to Dallas. "Dude,stop. She's out. The bell's about to ring we got to go." Dallas dropped me and I heard him walk away. I propped myself against the lockers and I heard the bell ring. I heard all the walking around me. The last thing I remember before blacking out was someone walking up to me. The last thing I remember saying is that I needed to get to class. Then nothing.

**...**

When I got called down to the office during class, I figured it was about the shouting between me and Dallas that morning. I was also worried about Maya. She hadn't met me at her locker like we had between classes all day. Maybe she had a meeting with teacher.

When I got to the office, Tori and Tristan were also there. "What are you guys doing here?" I ask, walking over to them. They both shrugged. "They won't tell us." Just then Simpson walked out of his office. "Great, your all here. Com in." We all looked at each other confused. As we sat in Simpsons office,he had a sullen look on his face.

"There was an incident after lunch today. Someone ambushed Maya Matlin in the hallway between class and beat her..." He said more but I couldn't hear him. I could hear my heart beating in ears. Why would someone want to beat up Maya? Sweet, caring, never hurt anyone Maya. "Who was it?" I interupted him.

"We don't know yet. We won't know for sure till Maya wakes up and we can go through the tapes from the hallway." Just then Tpri spoke up. "Where is she? Where's Maya?"

"We sent her to the hospital. She had a blow to the head and we wanted to make sure she didn't have a concussion. She also has some bruises."

Tristan spoke next. "Can we go see her?" Simpson shook his head. "She's not allowed to have visitors other than family at the moment, but after school you can." We nodded and spilled out of his office. None of us spoke as we headed back to class. We were in to much shock. Tori then spoke out. "Who would do something like that to our sweet Maya?" She and Tristan had tears streaming down their faces.

I had a look of anger on mine. "I don't know,bbut I'm going to find them and kill them."

**I felt really mean writing this chapter. I made Dallas a real, excuse my language there is only one word for him, an ass. Don't worry though I like happy endings. :) Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Last chapter guys. I really hoped you like the story, and I will have more of these two in stories to come. :)**

I fluttered my eyes open the first thing I heard was someone talking. "She's awake! Go get the kids." I heard someone shuffle out of the room and finally focused on the face above me. "Mom." Her throat was dry and her voice cracked. Her mom handed her some water, and Maya chugged it greedily. Whe she could speak somewhat normal she spoke. "Where am I?" Looking around. It was an unfamiliar room and she had things stuck all over her.

"Your in the hospital, honey. You got beat up and blacked out. A girl named Clare and her boyfriend,Eli, found you." She said, her voice quivering. I tried to tell her what happened, but before I could get a word out people started coming into my room. First it was Katie, then Tori and Zig, followed by Tristan and then last through the door was Cam. He was looking at the ground like it would pain him if he looked at me. Once everyone was in te room it was silent, like they were afraid I would break if they spoke. Finally, Zig spoke up. "Maya, what happened?" Everyone looked at me expectantly.

I took a deep breath and told them about what happened in the hallway with Dallas. I didn't look at anyone's face other than Cam's while explained. I could see the anger,pain, and guilt on his face. When I finished,everyone was silent. Then everyone started fussing. "Guys!" I yelled and everyone calmed down.

"Okay, now can I please talk to Cam...alone?" Everyone nodded and left the room, leaving only me and Cam. He walked slowly to the side of my bed and sat in the plastic chair that was for visitors. He looked at the floor and I looked at him, this went on for 5 minutes.

When he finally looked up at me he was crying. "Cam." I wispered, grabbing his hand and linking our fingers. Cam squeezed them. "It's all my fault. I made him mad. I'm the reason your here." I shook my head. I was not going to let him think like that.

"No, I will not let you say stuff like that. It's not your fault, it's Dallas's. And he's going to get whats coming to him." Cam nodded. "Yes, he is." I knew tha look in his eyes and I wasn't going to let him do that, no matter how much Dallas deserved it.

"No." I said to Cam. "We are going to hit him where it hurts, but not physically. He thrives on being noticed, so we will make him the star of the show." Cam smiled. "Maya, I like the way your thinking."

**...**

The hallway were packed when Cam and Maya came down them the next day, which was perfect. The doctors had released Maya when it was confirmed that Maya didn't have a concussion, just a bump on the head and bruises. Everyone parted out of their way when they saw who was behind them.

"There he is." Cam said, pointing towards a locker, in front of it was standing Dallas in his red and black hockey jacket. The uniformed cops walked towards him. "Mike Dallas?" He turned around and his eyes widened. "Yes?"

"Your under arrest for an assult of a minor." They put his hands behind his back and cuffed them. Dallas didn't put much of a fight. He knew what he did, he just didn't think of the consequences.

After that we all just kind of fell into a blissful routine. School,hanging out with Cam,hockey practice for him band practice for me, hang out, hockey games for him, hang out. Everything was good, everything was great. And I got it all just because a gental hockey player knocked me down.

**Again short, but happy ending. I hope you guys enjoyed this story. Tonight's episode showed me that Dallas isn't all bad. He has some aspects about him that are admirable, like how he treated Fiona at the dance. Anyway,review and I will be writing more about these two, just in different stories. :) So look out for them. **


End file.
